Brave
by surfgirl
Summary: This is a story about a 15 year old kid, Kaleb, and his adventure in a little town called Skyline in Alabama. He struggles through many things, but will he prove himself to be what his name stands for?
1. Skyline, Alabama

**Hey peoples! This is a new story I came up with outside shooting basketball! I love it when I get random ideas, don't you? XP! Well, I know that it's short, but I just wanna see how many people like the idea of it and see what they are feeling. Read and enjoy! Oh, and, all of this chapter will be in the main person's POV.**

Hey. My name is Kaleb and I'm 15 years old. My full name is kinda long… That's why I usually just leave that part out. But I'll tell you guys. My name is Brayden Kaleb Achilles Jackson. Yeah, I know. It's long. I don't really like it. I don't know why my mama named me that. I guess she just couldn't decide, huh?

Oh, and, I'm a demi-god, and just like any other demi-god, my life is strange and unusual. I'm a son of Poseidon, so that makes my life even more dangerous, which is totally awesome. [Not really.]

What I'm about to tell you is not something a 6 year old needs to be reading. Not even a 10 year old. My life is hectic. My life is dangerous. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. And after you read all of this, every chapter, you will wonder how I wouldn't trade it for anything. But if you are a good reader and know the good things in life and how they affect your say on life, you will understand why.

One summer, my mom decided that we should move.

We lived in Manhattan, New York for all my life. W 96th Street, Upper West Side Manhattan. I had no clue why there would be a need to move. She said that we were going to move to Skyline, Alabama.

My sister, Audria, and brother, Percy, were shocked and quite confused as I was.

"Mama, why do we need to move?" I gently asked. I've asked her a million times, but I haven't got a good answer yet. _Yet._

She looked at me like she would kill me if she hadn't have given birth to me.

"Kaleb, for the millionth time, we just have to."

See what I mean? "_We just have to."_ That's a pathetic, useless answer.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and said, "And again, mama, that's not a real answer."

"Why, yes it is. I replied in a sentence. That's an answer, Brayden."

I scrunched my face up in disgust and said, "Ah, mama! Don't call me that!"

She looked at me with a smile on her face, "That's your name, Brayden."

She laughed, along with Audria and Percy. I punched Audria playfully in the shoulder and tried to put Percy in a headlock. We wrestled around like little 5 year olds till our mother beat us off of each other.

"Boys, stop! Act your age!" She said, beating us with a couch pillow.

"We are!" Percy and me said simultaneously, laughing our heads off.

Mama laughed and said, "Okay, now. Calm down _two year olds._"

Percy and me smiled and let go of each other.

"Ow! My neck hurts!" Percy said, rubbing his neck.

I winced and said, "My back hurts."

Mama had her hands on her hips and said, "Good."

I smiled, but ended up wincing.

"Boys. They are so stupid." Audria said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Oh, shut up Audria." I said, smiling to let her know that I was just playing around with her.

"Come on, kids. Get ready. I want to be out of this house by noon." Mama said, walking towards her room.

"Ugh! I don't get why we have to move! I mean, geez! Camp is up here, dad is up here, school is up here! What's so important that causes us to move! "I said, fingering my necklace.

My necklace is a dog tag. It's army style. It has my full name, my birth date, and my blood type. I always wear it. My father, Poseidon, had it specially made for me right before I was born. It's blue, and the background is the ocean, underwater. He put it on me when the doctors had me cleaned up and in my mama's arms.

"I don't know, Kaleb. But mama has a good reason. She always does." Percy said.

Oh and by the way, Percy is 17 and Audria is 14. Fourteen, fifteen, and seventeen. I don't know what my mama was thinking.

"Well, we better finish up packing stuff." Audria said, getting up and heading into her room.

Percy nodded and got up and went to his room, and I got up and went to mine.

All three of us look a lot alike. We all have black hair and bright sea green eyes. My eyes change from sea blue, to sea green. And when I'm mad, my eyes turn to a darker blue. Audria and Percy's change from sea green to sea blue, too. But when they get mad, theirs turn to a darker green. I'm the odd ball when it comes to that. We are all physical fit and love sports. Percy plays football, baseball, and basketball. Audria plays soccer, softball, and basketball. I play soccer, football, basketball and I snowboard. I tried skiing, but it didn't go too well. And, like real children of Poseidon, we competitively swim.

Now you know the common stuff about the three children and Poseidon!

We got all of the stuff loaded out by noon like mama wanted. She was so happy for some reason.

"Go say good-bye to all of your friends. Our plane leaves in 6 hours and it takes 27 minutes to get to JFK Airport. So be back in an hour." Mama said.

Percy called up Annabeth and they went to go get something to eat. Audria went with some of her friends to go eat. I went with my two best friends to walk around the park and throw things at squirrels.

"Hey, Kaleb, you gonna keep in touch, right?" My best friend, Kyle, asked. We were at the airport, loading everything out of the car.

"Yeah, man, totally! It's gonna suck without you two retards throwing rocks at my window all night." I said, smiling.

Kyle and my other best friend, Nick, smiled and laughed.

"Yeah. Txt or call whenever man! Get on twitter and myspace and send us messages and stuff! Upload EVERY picture you take man! Alabama's pretty right? Green and stuff?" Nick said. He's the more retarded one out of them.

I laughed. "Yeah, man. It's green and stuff. "

They smiled and patted me on the back.

"Oh, come on! Ya'll won't get to see each other for awhile! Hug at least!" My mama said.

"Oh, alright." Nick said, giving me a hug.

Kyle nodded and gave me a hug also.

"That's better! Plane leaves in 2 hours! Let's get inside" mama said.

She hugged Nick and Kyle and said, "You boys behave! Don't burn down anything or get a girl pregnant! Okay?"

Nick and Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, sure thing Ms. J." Kyle said.

"See ya'll soon! Well, not really, but still! See ya'll later!" Nick said, waving and walking backwards.

"He's gonna get run over." Audria said.

"Yeah. It'll make his mama happy." Percy said.

"Shut up, Percy." I said, even though I was laughing at it.

He smiled and said, "I can shadow travel to Annabeth's every weekend, right?"

Mama frowned but said, "Yeah, I guess."

Percy smiled.

He'll miss Annabeth like crazy. Annabeth is 17, like Percy. She's also a demi-god. She's a daughter of Athena. She has long curly blonde hair with gray eyes. She's incredibly smart, and she wants to be an architect. She kinda already is one, though. She's the Architect of Olympus. Pretty impressive, eh?

We waited till they called our plane to board. And the rest was just boring stuff.

I slept most of the way to Atlanta, Georgia. I don't really know how long it took, and nor do I care.

We pulled up to our new house on County Road 195 in Skyline, Alabama, 3 and a half hours later. Our new house was big and it had a lot of yard. There was a house directly across the street where a girl was shooting basketball.

"She's your age, Kaleb." Mama said.

I nodded, staring at her. She had a reddish color hair, with shorts and a tee shirt on. She striped a three and I smiled. Maybe Skyline, Alabama wasn't such a bad move.

**How did you like it so far? I'll update a lot on this story. I've got A LOT of ideas for this one. XD! Review!**

~surfgirl~


	2. Kristen

**Hey!! What's up!?!?! Here is chapter two! "Kristen"**

* * *

The rest of the day we unpacked everything. We put the furniture in, all the kitchen appliances, the clothes, the washer and dryer, everything! It was a LONG day, I'll tell you that.

It was about 9:15pm, and Percy and I just got through putting lights out by the garage and basketball goal. Percy and I are the "men" in the house, so when something needs to be done besides cooking and cleaning, we do it.

Anyways, after we got that done, Percy went inside, but I stayed outside and shot basketball. I put my iPod earphones in and turned the music up. My siblings and I love the Red Hot Chili Peppers. So, naturally, Californication was blazing in my ears.

I drove up and shoot a lay-up to warm up a bit. Then I shot a few free-throws, and a couple and jump shots. I had no clue I was being watched.

When I was warmed up enough, I did some fancy moves and dunked it. Yeah, I'm about to be in the 10th grade and I can dunk a basketball. It's not that big if you really think about it. I'm 6'1, so I don't have to jump but 1 foot and 8 inches.

I drove in and dunked it again, feeling powerful as ever. That's when I noticed that I was being watched.

I took out my earphones and turned off my iPod.

It was that red head that I saw this morning, across the street. She was smiling, her hands in her jeans pockets. She had straight red hair and freckles across her face. I'm not going to lie, she was pretty. She was very pretty. She looked to be about 5'7, which would be 5 inches shorter than me.

"Hey." She said with a smooth and rich voice.

"Hey. You were watching me?" I asked, tilting my head like a confused dog.

She blushed, and her cheeks matched her hair color. This to me, made her look even prettier.

"Yeah, I was. Nice dunks, by the way." She said, smiling a little, but not showing her teeth.

I smiled, "Thanks. You, uh, go to Skyline School?"

"Yeah, Skyline High School. I saw you moving in today. Where are you from?"

"Yeah we moved here from Upper East Side Manhattan, in New York."

A look of shock came over her face. "New York? Wow. That's a big move, huh?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Hopefully it'll be worth it." I said, bouncing the ball a couple of times.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I think it will. Nice talking to you."

She started to walk up her drive way.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"I . . . I didn't catch your name."

She smiled and said, "What's yours?"

"Kaleb. Kaleb with a K." I said, wondering why she didn't give me hers.

"Hm. You really wanna know my name?" She asked, playfully.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, if I tell you, I'll have to kill you." She said.

"Then kill me." I said, smiling at the red headed girl.

She laughed and said, "Maybe some other time."

She walked to her house and went in, looking back at me. She smiled and waved, then closed the door.

The next morning I woke up at 7:13. Unlike my brother and sister, I actually get up before dinner time.

I went and took a shower to fully wake me up. I grabbed some shorts and underwear and went into my bathroom.

I have my own bathroom, by the way! It's a good size bathroom, too. It's got a separate shower and then a bathtub that I'll more than likely never use. It was a sink and a lot of counter space. And the toilet . . . well, it's just a plain normal toilet.

Anyways, I took a shower and got out and put on my underwear and my shorts. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. My hair, like Percy's, can't really be tamed.

I went into my bedroom and saw a note on my bed. It read:

**Hey, Kaleb! **

**This is the girl from last night.**

**Some of my friends form school is coming over tonight**

**to watch a movie and cookout. I was wondering**

**if you'd like to come. It won't be inappropriate, I promise.**

**My parents are gonna be there with us. Hopefully**

**I'll see you around 7pm tonight. Talk to you soon.**

**~GIRL ACROSS THE STREET**

I smiled and folded the letter and put it in my pocket. I went down stairs to grab something to eat and to ask my mama about tonight.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and grabbed the orange juice. I poured me a glass of orange juice and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. I got the nutella and a knife out and waited for the pieces of bread to pop up. I drank some orange juice and got out a paper plate, too.

When the bread popped out of the toaster I got them and spread nutella on them with the knife.

Then my mama came down the stairs, yawning.

"Good morning sweetie." My mama said to me, patting my back.

"Morning mama. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

She sighed, "I guess so. What about you?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" She said, smiling.

"Well, okay. . . ." I said, trailing off at the end.

She motioned me to continue.

"I don't remember." I said, too afraid to tell her what I really dreamt of.

She chuckled and punched me lightly on the arm.

She started to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Hey mama? There's this party thingy tonight across the street at that red heads house. She invited me, saying that her parents are gonna be there and that it's gonna be totally appropriate. She said that they are gonna watch a movie and cookout. Well, I was wondering if I could go."

She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks mama!"

She smiled and said, "Whoa there, Kaleb! Getting excited?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and said, "No."

She smiled and whispered, "Whatever . . ."

I went outside, ignoring her comment, and grabbed my bike from the garage.

I got on my bike and rode the end of the driveway. If you take a right, you'll hit a dead end quick. But if you take a left and ride you'll hit highway 79. So, obviously, I took a left. I rode till I hit 79 and stopped, figuring out which way I should go.

If you turned left you'd ride till you had the option to turn left and go on Rice Lane, which ended rather quickly. And then a little farther past Rice Lane, you could go left and hit Bouldin Lane.

I decided to take a right and then a left and go on County Road 25. I rode my bike down that road and saw four girls. They were walking towards me, though I don't think that they've noticed me yet, laughing and talking.

Very loudly I might add.

I noticed one of the girls, for that girl was the same girl that won't tell me her name. That's right. The mysterious red head that stripped that three the first day I came to Skyline.

She was the third in that line of four girls, all side by side.

The first one was tall with blond reddish hair. The second one was also tall with black hair. And the last one was shorter than mystery girl with blond hair.

Mystery girl waved at me and smiled. The other girls "aw-ed" and poked her. She punched and slapped them playfully, but from what I can tell, if she ever really got into a fight, she'd whoop butt.

"Aw, Kristen! Who is he!? He sure is cute!" The short blond one said, smiling wide and poking Kristen.

_Kristen. . ._ , I thought, liking the name.

She blushed and said, "Shut UP! He can hear, ya know!"

They all laughed, except for Kristen of course.

"Go away!" Kristen said to her friends. The three walked away, laughing their heads off.

Kristen approached me and said, "Sorry about that. My friends are kinda retarded."

I chuckled and said, "S'kay. Mine in Manhattan were pretty retarded, too."

She laughed and I blushed. I hated to admit it, but I really liked her laugh.

"Well, you coming tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. How'd you get that note into my room?" I asked.

She blushed and said, "Your window wasn't locked and you were in the shower so I just layed it on your bed."

I laughed and said, "Okay."

"Well, you wanna come walk around with us? Well, you can ride beside us." She asked.

I smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I will."

Kristen smiled and turned toward her friends.

I followed her towards her friends. This is turning out to be a pretty great day.

**How'd you guys like it? Short, I know. But I gotta game in like an hour and a half. I'm coaching in it, not playing. My lil brothers game. I coach! XD! Review! Flame if ya want. Won't bother me.**

~surfgirl~


	3. Falling for the Small Town Girl

_I followed her towards her friends. This is turning out to be a pretty great day._

Kristen introduced me to her friends while they all tried to hold their laughter, except the short blond one.

"Hey, my name's Kayla." Kayla, the tall blond, said.

"Hey." I said, not knowing whether to speak or not.

The tall girl with black hair said, "Hey! My name is Ariana. It's Indian, don't freak out."

I nodded and grinned a little.

The short blond one said, "Hey, Kaleb. I'm Katherine, but most people call me Katell, though."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Katell."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, too, Kaleb."

While Kayla and Ariana seemed to be having a giggling feast, Katell whispered something to Kristen, which made me even more uncomfortable.

"Guys, stop it. Lets head on down the road before you two fall in the ditch." Kristen said, obviously irritated by Kayla and Ariana.

"Idiots." I heard Katell whisper. She seems more normal than Kayla and Ariana.

Kayla had icy blue eyes that were so bright you couldn't help but look at them for minutes, astonished. Ariana had green eyes, but not totally green. They had a little blue in them, too. Katell had green eyes that matched her Skyline #20 jersey perfectly.

Kristen had leafy brown eyes that I couldn't help but stare at. I mean, jeez, she was just all out beautiful.

Wait, what? Forget I said anything. I shouldn't be thinking about her that way. I could put her in so much danger! Do you get what I mean? Do you get why we can't be together? Well, you're human, so you wouldn't understand.

It's tough, you know. I can look at a million girls, all amazingly beautiful, and be so close to being together for all the right reasons . . . but it could never happen. I'm a demi-god. And demi-gods don't date humans. Not because they're different, not because they don't have any godlike blood in them, but because we could get them killed.

Oh, well, enough of that. You get my point.

Kayla and Ariana stopped acting childish and started talking to me, asking all kinds of questions, while Kristen and Katell watched silently, obviously amused.

"So, what's your name?" Ariana asked, probably already knowing the answer though.

"Kaleb." I answered her.

"Kaleb with a K right?" Kayla asked, giggling a little.

"Uh," I said. "yeah."

Kayla smiled and said, "Well, where you from?"

"Manhattan, New York."

"New York? Wow. Why'd ya come _here_? I mean, that must be a huge change, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't choice. My mother wanted to move. Don't ask me why. I have no idea."

Ariana nodded, "Well, you are going to go to Skyline High School, right? How old are you?"

"Yeah. Fifteen. Yourself?" I asked, seeing if she would answer questions rather than ask them this time.

"Same." She answered carefully.

"Are you going into 10th grade?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." I answered, giving nothing but a reply to her question.

Kayla nodded. "You are coming to the party tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Ariana answered for her.

I nodded, not really wanting to talk to them.

"Kristen didn't tell us your last name. Care to share what your last name is?" Ariana asked.

"Jackson." I said, looking at Kristen, who looked kind of tired of Kayla and Ariana asking these questions.

"Kaleb Jackson. Cool name." Kayla said. Was it just me, or were Ariana and Kayla taking turns asking me these questions?

"Where do you live?" Ariana asked.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Ya'll are probably scaring him." Katell said.

"Yeah, really, guys. Chill out." Kristen said.

I chuckled and Kayla asked, "Something wrong?"

I smiled and said, "Nope, just dandy."

Kristen smiled and Katell said, "So leave the poor boy alone. Geez, he's gonna be at the party tonight. Well, _maybe_. If he doesn't come we'll know why."

Ariana said, "Of course he'll come. As long as Kristen's gonna be there."

Kristen blushed and I felt my cheeks turning red, too.

"I said leave him alone, didn't I?" Katell said, well it sounded like a threat to me. I could tell that Katell kinda ran this group. With the help of Kristen, that is. They seemed more mature than Kayla and Ariana.

"Okay, okay." Kayla and Ariana said simultaneously.

Kristen said, "Good. Let's get back to my house before my mom freaks."

They laughed and Katell said, "Agreed!"

"Come on, Kaleb, walk to my house with us. Well, you can_ ride_ to my house." Kristen said.

I nodded, "Okay."

We turned around and started walking towards her house. Eventually, I got off my bike and walked beside it, pushing it along with me. When we got to her house her mother was sitting on the couch watching the food channel.

"Well, hello girls! Oh, and who is this?" Kristen's mother asked, smiling at me.

"Hey, mom, this is Kaleb. He and his family just moved into the house across the street."

"Oh! Wonderful! Welcome to Skyline, Kaleb! How do you like it so far?" Her mother asked, getting up off of the couch.

I smiled, "Thank you. Well, so far, it's going great."

"Well, great! Did ya'll get moved in okay?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

She smiled and nodded, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Kaleb."

"You, too, Mrs. . ." I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know Kristen's last name.

"Oh! Excuse my horrible manners! My name is Sara Beckett."

I smiled and said, "it's okay, Mrs. Beckett. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Beckett."

"Oh, please! Call me Sara, Kaleb!" She said.

I nodded and said, "Sara it is then."

She smiled and told Kristen, "Good one you got here! Keep this one!"

Kristen blushed a deep red and I, also, felt the heat rising in my cheeks. Katell, Kayla, and Ariana laughed with Sara.

"Well," Kristen said, "we should be heading up stairs."

"Okay, honey. Don't close the door, please." Sara said.

Kristen and I blushed even more, while Katell, Kayla, and Ariana laughed even more.

We walked up stairs to Kristen's bedroom. It was a beautiful blue color with a mural of an ocean on one wall. She had pictures of her family and friends all over the wall, along with sports pictures. There were some drawings, too. I'd have to ask about that later.

Kayla, Ariana, and Katell went and sat Kristen's bed, while Kristen lead me to what looked like the bean bag corner. In that corner were 4 bean bags and about 6 mini pillows. She plopped down on one bean bag and patted the one beside her, motioning for me to come and sit down. I did, and we talked for what seemed like only a few minutes.

"Hey." Kristen said.

"Hey." I said, still feeling my cheeks burning a little.

"So, would you, like, feel uncomfortable if I asked random questions?" She asked, showing off her straight and flawless teeth while smiling.

"Nah, would you?" I asked, grinning.

"Nope! So, do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, a brother and a sister. My sister, Audria, is going into ninth grade. My brother, Percy, is a senior."

"Cool. They moved with you, right?"

I smiled, "yeah."

"Okay, your turn." Kristen said, obviously loving this game.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have two older brothers. One is already out of high school, Michael, he's going to UAH. He plays basketball there. The other one, Jacob, is a senior this year. He plays basketball, too."

"Cool. What does Michael plan to do? I mean, what's he majoring in?"

"Mechanical Engineering." She said, staring at the ceiling. Does she miss him? When's the last time she saw him?

"Does he still live here?" I gently asked, afraid of offending her.

"He comes every other weekend usually. Sometimes he doesn't, though." Kristen said. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Your turn." I said.

She grinned, "Have you ever been skydiving?"

Oh, trust me; I've done more than that.

"Yes. Have you?" I said, and then asked.

"No! But I really want to!" She said, with a little more enthusiasm than before.

I laughed and said, "Well, maybe I'll take you someday."

She smiled widely. Her cheeks were lightly red, a light pink I guess, and her eyes were bright and full of light.

"Do you miss New York? Like, your friends and your neighborhood?" Kristen asked, gently, probably afraid of bringing me pain or something.

"Eh, I guess. I didn't have family up there, so all I left was friends."

She frowned, "Oh. I'm sorry. Where's all your family?"

I froze. I couldn't tell her, "_Oh, they're up on Mount Olympus._" So, I came up something.

"Oh, well, they're everywhere. A couple of my aunts and uncles are in Nevada, a couple in California, a few in Canada. They don't live close to where I lived in New York. We're not a close family."

She nodded. "That sucks. I don't know what I'd do without my family."

"Where's your dad?" I asked, trying to get off of that subject.

"Oh, he's at work. He works at Huntsville Hospital."

"Wow, that's a long drive in the morning, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, on a good day, it takes him about a hour and 10 minutes to get to work. But when the traffics bad, it takes about a hour and a half."

"That must suck. What does he do?" I asked.

"He's an anesthesiologist." She said.

My eyes widened. "He's an anesthesiologist! That's, like, the highest paying job isn't it!"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"How long has he been doing it?" I asked.

"Six years, why?"

"Wow, that's awesome! Let me ask you something. . .If your dad has the highest paying job in America, then how come ya'll are _here_?"

She squinted her eyes and turned away. "I grew up here. I was nine when he got the job, so I was already in school at Skyline and I loved it. My parents had no desire to move. They love it here, like everyone else."

I nodded.

"Well, where's your dad?"

I gotta lie again, gods! I hate lying to her, but I can't just say, "_My dad's Poseidon, god of the sea!_"

"Oh, well, I only knew him for a little while. He had this trip that he had to go on for his work when Audria was 3 months old. He was a Marine Biologist, working on saving the endangered marine species. He and his crew went to the Gulf of Mexico, out into the ocean, and they went missing. No one's found them."

She froze her mouth slightly open.

When she came back to reality, she said, "Oh, Kaleb! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I was like a year old and don't really remember him."

"Still, that just, well. . .I'm sorry."

I laughed, trying to make her feel better. She smiled weakly.

"Seriously! It's okay!"

". . .okay." She slowly said.

"Come on, let's go shoot outside!" I said, getting up and stretching.

She got up and said, "Okay! Beat ya outside!"

She ran through the door and I followed her. She beat me, but I wasn't really trying.

She grabbed the ball that was in the yard and ran up, dribbling, and did a layup. I stood there on the porch and watched her as she shot around.

After about two minutes she looked up at me, squinting because of the sun in her eyes.

"Well? You gonna just stand there or what?"

"Or what." I said, grinning at Kristen.

She smiled and motioned me to come and play basketball with her. I walked down the three porch steps and approached her.

She passed me the ball. I caught it and looked at it, twirling it in my hands. I noticed it was a girl's ball, 28.5, and not a boy's ball, 29.5. It felt really small in my hands. I looked up at the goal. I shot the little ball, thinking that it would go right over the goal because it was lighter and smaller than what I was use to, but it went in the net. I just stripped a three with that little ball.

I grinned and said, "I can't believe I made that."

"Oh, yeah, girl's ball." She said, looking towards the house.

"Be right back. Shoot if you want." She said, sprinting towards her house, going up the steps and into the house.

I ran and grabbed the ball, dribbling it between my legs and doing layups.

Kristen ran out of the house with a basketball in her hands. She threw it at me, smiling.

It was a boy's basketball. I smiled.

"It's Jacob's. Don't worry, he won't mind. I think he'll like you." Kristen said, grinning at me.

"Where's he at, by the way?"

"Oh, who knows? He'll be back in time for the party, though. He's bringing a few of his friends." She said, shooting a three and stripping it.

I nodded.

We shot around for a half hour at least.

Long story short, the party got cancelled because one of Jacob's friends had a wreck. He wasn't severely injured, but Kristen's parents decided to postpone it anyway.

But that gave me some alone time with Kristen. I was definitely falling for this small town girl. But at the time, I wouldn't admit it.


	4. Meeting Jacob

**Hey guys!!! Sorry for the wait!? I'm playing travel ball so it's tough to update. I'll try my best, though!! Here's Chapter 4 of Brave: Meeting Jacob. Sorry it's so short! But I needed to get something done, even if it would've been short. Sorry again!! I DON'T OWN PJO JUST OWN THE OCCS!!!**

The next morning I woke up from a dream that scared me so bad I actually broke down and cried.

The dream was horrible. My mother, Percy, Audria, Kayla, Ariana, Katell, Kristen, and I were all in this room, tied separately to chairs. I had never seen that room before my dream. A man, who had this black silk robe on, was pacing back and forth in front of us. I couldn't see his face, for his robe was covering his face also. He, the man, stopped in front of me. He lifted his head to where I could see his mouth and chin, but nothing else. He smiled at me; an evil smile that gave you chills. Then he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kristen. She had a long gash down the left side of her face. It hurt me just seeing it. The man looked at me, and once again I could only see his mouth and chin, and then he looked at Kristen. He took out a sword from his robe. He leveled his sword at her chest. I tried to scream and tell him to stop and take my life and not hers! But words wouldn't come out of my mouth. He looked at me one last time and gave me his evil smile, then plunged his sword into her chest.

I woke up, screaming and thrashing in my bed. I only had my boxers on, but I was sweating intensely. I was basically lying in a bed of sweat.

"What? What is it, Kaleb!?" My mama asked, running into my room with her green polka dotted robe on.

I was breathing heavily and couldn't talk for what I had just seen.

She ran over to my bed and petted my head.

"What happened, Kaleb? Was it a bad dream?" Mama gently asked.

I nodded, still panting and sweating.

"Well… Just tell me later… okay? I know how you won't talk after a bad dream. It's 3:45, in the morning, so just try to go back to sleep, okay baby? But if you can't I'll make you some breakfast, okay?"

I nodded, very slowly. She half way smiled and hugged me. She walked out of the room and went to her room, I guess. I looked at the ceiling and started to cry. I went to sleep after 15 minutes of just staring at the ceiling.

I woke up again, dreamless thank the gods, at around 8 o'clock. I put some clothes on and went down stairs. I smelled breakfast. I sure was hungry, but I wasn't in the mood for talking. I fixed me a plate and went outside. There's a tree in beside the drive way that's good for climbing. It had good branches to sit on; straight and sturdy. I climbed up the tree, not that far due to my plate in my right hand, and sat down and began to eat. I was in complete silence with the exception of the birds and the breeze, which I liked at the moment, but I began to get lonely. I started to wonder where Kristen was. I knew she wouldn't be inside on a day like this. Heck, who would? The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the temperature was warm, but not too warm. I glanced to my right and saw a Jeep with not hood on it coming down the road. As the Jeep came closer I noticed a red headed girl sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Kaleb!" I hear Kristen yell.

I smiled and waved. I dropped my plate down the ground. _I'll get it later_, I thought to myself. The Jeep pulled into Kristen's driveway and she got out and ran over to me.

"Come on! There's someone I want you to meet!" Kristen said, grabbing my left hand and dragging me to her house. The guy got out of the car and turned toward us. He had a big smile on his face and some wicked shades. He had brown hair, some freckles, and white teeth. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that had a big basketball outline on it in green and some basketball shorts. He looked to be about 17.

"This is Jacob, Kaleb. I told you about him. Jacob, Kaleb. Kaleb, Jacob." Kristen said, using her hands during the introduction part.

"Well, it certainly is nice to meet you, Kaleb. I've heard all about you." Now, usually, that would give me the cue to run, but this guy seemed alright.

"You, too."

He outstretched his hand and I shook it.

Kristen smiled and said, "Well, then, let's go!"

Kristen grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the Jeep.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

"Baseball game, duh!" Kristen said, smiling so wide it was hard not to smile yourself.

"Well, don't you think I should ask my mama first?"

"Oh, she already knows. Just be quite and enjoy the ride. We've got it all taken care of." She winked at me and I blushed. I don't think she noticed it, though.

**How'd ya like it? Review and tell me! Updating Sunday HOPEFULLY!!! **

surfgirl


	5. War? Me? What?

We drove to Huntsville and got there at a pretty decent time.

"So, how do you feel about going to your first Huntsville Stars game?" Kristen asked, smiling like there was going to be some surprise or something.

"Oh, I dunno. Is this like a Minor League team or something?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, Double A. You've heard of Prince Fielder, Corey Hart, Rickie Weeks, Ryan Bruan, and Jeff Suppan haven't you? In the MLB?"

"Well, yeah."

She smiled and said, "Well, they all came from here. We use to watch them. I've met all of 'em. They're pretty great guys, if you ask me. Corey Hart's my favorite though."[**AN: This is not a joke, the people that I just named seriously did come from the Huntsville Stars. And the Huntsville Stars are a real team. And yes, I have met them all. But Rickie Weeks is MY favorite, though.]**

I blinked and said, "Really! That's awesome!"

She laughed and so did I.

The game started at 2 o'clock, but we got there early so we could get autographs and stuff.

Apparently, since Kristen's dad is a big shot Doctor, we got to meet all of the players. Well, they had already met them, but I hadn't. Anyways, we went to the locker room and I met the Huntsville Stars. Long story short, they were pretty cool. Except for one guy[who happened to be the manager], Mike Guerrero, was somewhat odd. He didn't talk much, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he kept shooting me death glares and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, which is never a good sign. We demi-gods _know_ when something is wrong, and I can definitely tell you that something was wrong.

"Uh, Kristen?" I whispered.

She whispered back, "Yeah?"

I couldn't just tell her, _hey! That dude is definitely a monster should we should go, NOW!_

Yeah. No.

"Shouldn't we be getting up to our seats? It's about time for them to start warmin' up."

"Well, I guess. I'm gettin' a little hungry anyway." She said. She turned to Jacob and told him that we needed to get to our seats and that she was hungry.

"Alright. Let's go." Jacob said, walking toward the door.

"Mr. Jackson? That is your name, isn't it?" Mike Guerrero said, looking directly toward me.

"Yes." I said, keeping my responses short.

He grinned and said, "Let me talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."

I gulped. "Um, sure."

I looked at Kristen and Jacob. They both grinned a little a shoved me toward him.

"Just come on up when ya'll are done talking, Kaleb. You know where the seats are." Jacob said.

I nodded and turned toward Mr. Guerrero. He motioned me to follow him. I did, and he led me into a dark room, barely lit by the lamp in the far left corner. He leaned against his desk and pointed to a chair in front of him.

I sat down in the chair and he said, "What are you doing here, Son of Poseidon?"

My hand crept toward my "under armor" bracelet. If I press the under armor sign, my sword, Okeanos, appears in my hand.

"Oh, please. I don't want to fight you, demi-god. I'm just here to warn you. A great war is coming, a war that only _you _can prevent. How you will prevent it, I do not know. Just take this as a friendly gesture: You _must_ prevent this war from happening. If you fail, the world as we know it will surely be destroyed. The end of the gods is coming, Son of Poseidon, and only you can stop it."

With that, Mr. Guerrero disappeared.

I thought about what he said for the whole entire game. I was so zoned out I almost got hit square in the face with a foul ball if it wasn't for Kristen, who caught it before it could break my nose.

"Wow! Thanks!" I said, still kinda freaked by almost having to go to the ER.

She shrugged. "No problem. Better be payin' attention, though. If a lefty comes up, he could hit a foul ball and come this way again."

I laughed. "Yeah, that would suck. I really don't feel like going to the ER right now."

She laughed and Jacob joined in, too. The rest of the game I was just trying to have fun, but what Mie Guerrero said was still stuck in my mind. No matter how hard I tried to get it out of my head, it was still there, poking at my brain saying, _Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, Kaleb? Huh? Huh? What you gonna do? _

The game ended in the 13th inning, and for those non-baseball loving people that's when a baseball game goes into 4 extra innings. An extra inning happens when both teams are tied at the bottom of the 9th inning. Then they go another inning, and if they are still tied they go another inning. This keeps going on until one team has more run than the other at the end of an inning. That's your sports lesson for the day.

Back to the "13th inning" thing; we won 11 to 7! Hit a grand slam! It was way out there, trust me. He absolutely knocked the crap out of that ball.

"How awesome was that!" Kristen screamed.

I smiled widely. Even though I was having a good time on the outside, I was having a terrible nightmare on the inside.

We got home at around 9:30 that night. I went home and so did Kristen. Before we split up and went to our own houses she gave me a note.

"Don't open it until you're in your room, alone, okay?" She whispered. I nodded and she smiled.

"See ya little man! Nice meetin' ya!" Jacob called from the front door.

I smiled, "See ya, Jacob! Nice meeting you, too!"

He smiled wider and went into the house.

"Told you he'd like you." said Kristen. I nodded and grinned a little.

"Goodnight." I told her.

"Yeah, see you soon; _real_ soon." She said, with a smirk on her face. Oh, gods. She's planning something, I just know it.

She went inside and I crossed the street to my house. I picked up my plate from breakfast, which was lying on the ground next to the tree. I went inside and found Percy, Audria, my mama, and my dad sitting on the couch.

"Um, hi." I said, wanting an explanation for why my father was here.

"Well, hello, son. How was your date?" Poseidon said his eyes very serious. Uh-oh.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Well, it wasn't a date. We went to a baseball game. The Huntsville Stars; they're a Minor League team."

"Oh, well, sit down, Kaleb. We have something to discuss."

I did as I was told and sat down beside my mama.

Poseidon looked at me and said, "Kaleb, you see, there is a war coming. Apparently, you are the only one who can prevent it. I don't know why, and neither does anyone else. All that we know is this: It's coming soon and it will be the greatest war ever known to man-kind. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand. Someone has already told me that; the manager of the Stars, actually."

My dad looked shocked, but then looked as if he were angry.

"Well, it must have been one of the Titans. I doubt it would have been someone from Mount Olympus."

I nodded lightly and very slowly.

He smiled a little and said, "Well, my children, it was nice talking to you again. I shall see you all soon. Be getting prepared. We need you all to be in the best of shape. Be ready to fight. I fear ancient monsters will be appearing more often now, but you shall not fear. Be good to your mother and each other. Goodbye, my children."

We looked away from him and he disappeared. The light that a god gives off when he's in his true from can be very deadly.

"Well, that's a lot to take in. You okay Audria, Kaleb?" Percy asked. His face was more white than it should be. It was nothing to worry about, though. If he wasn't white after that, then that would be something to worry about.

"Yeah." Audria said, looking at the ground. She was white, also, but she's not use to it as much as Percy is.

"Yup." I said.

"Well, it's 9:43, kids. Have you already ate, Kaleb?" Mama asked.

I nodded. "I ate at the ball game."

"Okay, then, goodnight, I love you all. Come give me hugs and kisses 'fore you go to bed."

We did as we were told and went to our rooms. None of us _really_ went to bed, and my mother didn't mean it that way either. She just meant that it was time to chill out; no loud music and/or people. And seeing that none of us had anywhere to go or anybody over, there wouldn't be any loudness in the house.

As all three of us went up the stairs, Percy motioned me to follow him into his room. I followed him, of course. He was 17 now, turning 18 in August. So he would be off to college soon. I'm pretty sure he's going to Maine University, because he wants to be a Marine Biologist. Maine University and a few others in the US are to the best place to go if you want a career in Marine Biology. Why didn't I say "in the world" instead of "US"? Great question, my friends. You see, the _best_ place to go is University of Liverpool in the United Kingdom, but can you see my mama letting him go across the Ocean to go to college? Didn't think so.

Anyways, I followed Percy into his room. His room smelled like the ocean, as does he. The walls were a Caribbean blue, and had marine life animals on them. He had a "giant fish bowl", as my mama likes to call it. It had a few sea horses, a dozen or so fish, and a blowfish. What kind of fish? All kinds!

"So, how did it go, seriously?" He asked, sitting on his bed, motioning me to do the same.

"Pretty good. Why?" I asked my voice not as strong as usual.

He sighed. "What happened, buddy?"

I gulped. "Well, Mr. Guerrero, the head coach of the Huntsville Stars, told me that a great war is coming, and that I'm the only one who can prevent it. Exactly what dad said, but Mr. Guerrero isn't a Titan. He told me that I _must_ stop it. A Titan wouldn't _help_ me! It _had_ to be a god in disguise, it just had to be!"

He flexed his jaw muscles and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It could also be one of the "nice" Titans. Our best bet, though, is that it was a god from Olympus. But that's not our problem. The problem is _what_ was said, not_ who_ said it."

I grinned for a second. "I think Annabeth has done you some good, _Seaweed Brain_."

He smiled and tackled me on the ground.

"Hey! Stop it! Cut it out, Percy!" I yelled. I was laughing when I said it, so it sounded funny. I heard the door open and saw Audria step in. She was upside down to me, though.

She grinned. "DOG PILE!"

She jumped on top of us and Percy and I groaned.

"All right, chill out. All of you." I heard my mama say.

Even though she was smiling, I knew she meant it.

"Get up, guys! Both of you together can weigh as much as an elephant!"

"Eh, be quite _Kristen lover_." Audria said. She grinned and then ran out of the room.

Percy was holding back a laugh and I shot him a glare. I ran out of Percy's room, and I stepped out I heard Percy laughing his head off.

After all of that and we all went to bed, I started thinking about the upcoming war. That didn't last long, though, before I heard a pebble hit my window.

I walked over to the window and opened it. I stuck my head out and saw Kristen standing there, her smile visible through the eerie darkness.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just visiting. May I come in?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Thank the gods that it was dark, or she would have seen me blush.

She started climbing the tree and I said, "You better not fall!"

She just grinned.

She was through my window in seconds.

I smiled.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, nothing."

She shrugged and went and sat on my bed.

"Pretty cool room, huh?" She asked, her eyes examining everything in my room.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry for the mess." I said, picking up the dirty sock off of the ground in front of me.

She giggled. "Actually, that was the only thing you could call a mess; that lone sock."

She laughed. I suppose she was right; that was the only thing on the floor.

I smiled and pulled over a bean bag and sat in it. I was in front of her, just the way I like it. I can see her better, and it's easier to talk to someone when you can see them good, right?

"So, what's the reason for your "visit", Miss Beckett?" I asked.

"If anything, boredom." She said, looking around my room.

She got up and went to my trophy case.

"Wow, you have a lot of trophies, Kaleb." She said, her eyes gazing in wonder.

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess. I've gotten some awards, won some contests, won state, all that good stuff."

She turned around and looked at me. "Really? You won state?"

I nodded. "Yup, up there in New York."

She grinned. "Well, then, guess you can do some good here?"

I smiled. "I guess so."

She glanced to her right and quickly spotted out my radio. She turned it on and turned it 103.5.

"What's this?" I asked, because I haven't checked what the radio stations down here are. Up in New York, 103.5 was some kind of funk station. Not something I listen to.

I quickly found out that this was the rap/hip-hop station. I Made It by Kevin Rudolf was on and apparently Kristen knew the song.

"I made it, I made it. I use to dream about, the life I'm living now. I know that there's no doubt, I made it, I made it!" She was smiling and holding one of my axe bottles, using it as a microphone.

I laughed and she said, "My favorite part's coming up, so shh!"

"See I don't live for glamour and I don't care for fame. I'm in this for the love of the game, funny how things can change. They didn't believe in me then now their calling my name. Now look who cashed in, they didn't wanna know me back then. Everything turned around and now the sky is falling down."

I clapped. "Encore, Encore!"

She bowed and said, "No thank you, Kristen is done for the night."

I smiled and so did she.

"Well, I better be heading back 'fore they get to worryin' about me. Goodnight Kaleb, sweet dreams." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I was stunned. So stunned that I wasn't even able to talk regular.

"Yeah, uh, goodnight, I had fun, lots of fun. See you, um, maybe tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yeah, tomorrow."

She walked over to my window and before she disappeared she said, "I had fun, too, Kaleb."

She climbed down and walked to her house.

My phone rang and I picked it up; txt message. I didn't know the number, but it read:

**Hey:)**

I replied back:

**Who's this?**

I waited for the reply, and in a few seconds, it came.

**Kristen:) Your brother gave me your number.**

_Percy._ I replied back

**Oh, okay. Hey:)**

_You're flirting, Kaleb. _No I'm not! It's just a smiley face! _And that smiley face will turn into something else. You like her, Kaleb. Just admit it. _I. Do. Not. Like. Her. I can't! She's MORTAL! I could get her killed! _And that is why you sho-_ Txt from Kristen.

**I just wanted to make sure you had my number:) Goodnight, sweet dreams:) **

I smiled.

**Okay. Night, sweet dreams:)**

I quickly fell asleep after that. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. _Good, sleep, Kaleb. You'll need a lot of rest for tomorrow._ I was too tired to even ask why. I slowly drifted off to sleep, to find myself a horrible dream that could possible change everything.

**How'd you like it? Well review and tell me! Any suggestions? Review and tell me! **

~surfgirl


End file.
